All Hallows Eve
by True China Sorrows
Summary: All Halllows Eve with the Vocaloids. Prepare yourself for a world you've never thought to enter.


_All Hallows Eve_

Miku grins in satisfaction as she steps back to look at the pumpkin she just hung up. All those long hours of carving it almost make it seem worthwhile. She turns and Meiko grins back happily. This is one of the few times when everyone comes together, except the twins this year. They wanted to go out and got themselves a team of make-up specialists. How they got the money, no one knows. Or wants to either.

Kaito comes out of the kitchen in his zombie costume, stuffing his face with ice cream. Gakupo chose to be a ninja and Luka wanted to be a geisha, but after a few concubine jokes, she decided against it. Everyone seemed extra happy, but there was a slight chill to the air. No one but Miku seems to have noticed, but that was probably just her.

"Ne, Miku?" Meiko asks. "Aren't you dressing up?"

The look on Miku's face was priceless just before she flew through the house and straight to her room. Luka shakes her head, because some things will never change. Like the fact that Kaito hasn't noticed and is still eating ice cream and Gakupo's just staring at Luka and knows he'll have a broken nose if he keeps doing so.

A few minutes later, Miku waddles in wearing her leek costume. Meiko just face palms herself and walks out for a refreshing drink, and to get away from the insanity. Suddenly a loud **THUD** echoes around the apartment and they turn to see an extremely angry Luka standing over a groaning Gakupo who's covering his left eye. Miku and Kaito shudder at the sight and he shrinks back into his seat, trying to become invisible.

Meiko comes back in with her refreshing can of irn bru, but sighs and starts to leave again. Then, suddenly, the doors fly open and Rin and Len jump out in their werewolf and witch costumes. Causing everyone in the room to scream. It doesn't help that the lights flicker as well. When light returns, Luka is clutching Gakupo who looks dazed, but a happy dazed (not for long). Miku's jaw is on the floor, but somehow she's still standing. Kaito stares at the floor where he dropped his _precious, precious_ ice cream. Meiko dropped her can, which is empty of all the liquid it possessed.

Len throws his head back and cackles maniacally. Rin grins and the terrifying twosome exchange a mischievous look. On instinct, every other Vocaloid in existence tenses. They all know what happens when the twins get _that_ look. It's not good at all. A perfect look for Halloween. Actually, the look is perfect for horror movies and things that go bump in the night.

"Now, now, don't be hasty," Luka says carefully, but her voice trembles.

Little do they know, it's already too late! The twins are lost to their twinlepathy are plotting some magic mischief that will make the others' lives a living nightmare. Fear grips the helpless Vocaloids. Why oh why did they make their home sound proof? The twins start laughing maniacally and slowly move towards their petrified friends.

Miku screams and the others take that as their cue to leave. As in, leaving Miku to be the first victim of the night. It's not long after that she screams again. An almost howling scream that leaves the person screaming for oxygen. The others gulp and tremble, praying that Miku's ghost doesn't come back to haunt them.

"Sacrifice for the sake of the many," Luka gulps.

"Meiko, Gakupo," Len says hauntingly, then Rin says. "Kaito, Luka."

"Come out," they both say simultaneously.

So they run, all the way outside and bump into Teto and their other friends. It's to these trusted friends that they pour out everything to. Telling them about the twins and poor Miku (may you rest in pieces). Then about the horrid ripping sound that came with her screams. Said friends stare on in confusion. Wondering if their dear friends have gone insane.

"Meiko! Kaito!" Rin yells, followed by Len. "Luka! Gakupo!"

Said Vocaloids, freeze and robotically turn to see the twins. Them and, Miku? The look on their faces is so good that Teto grabs a camera from somewhere and takes a few pictures. Len, Rin and Miku all stop in front of their friends.

"You're dead!" Kaito exclaims.

"I don't think so," Miku frowns. "Am I dead?"

"Hahhahah!" Len laughs. "You! You thought she died? That we killed her?"

"That's not funny!" Meiko snaps.

"Well, see," Rin begins, searching for the right words. "We have these microphones hidden by our hair stylists. It makes us sound really creepy."

"Yea!" exclaims Len. "That's why we bought them. They're perfect for Halloween!"

"So, we came down because our stylist said that her hair stuff might affect the power and we didn't want to scare you. Then it actually happened and you got a bigger fright because of us. Then Miku screamed and you ran off without her."

"That's not cool!" she snaps. "You'd really leave me?"

"Then, when we explained things to Miku, she was _howling _with laughter," Len grins. "I thought we'd have to call an ambulance, her face turned scarlet!"

Ignoring Miku glaring at Len who's half hidden behind her back, Rin continues. "Then we went and tried to explain things to you after Miku calmed down. I guess we kind of forgot our microphones were still on, and you guys just ran out so fast. Then we got her and you were really scared weren't you?"

"No, no of course not!" Gakupo says. "I just didn't want them to think they were dumb so I just played along."

Wrong thing to say. **THUD!** "I thought you grabbed me for comfort and that's why?" Luka growls. "How dare you? Never touch me again!"

"Hey, it's still Halloween," Teto says, a bit nervous. "Why don't we just go in and have that party you were organising?"

"Sure," Meiko says. "What about the ripping when Miku screamed?"

"Ahaha," Len mutters. "Well, you see she was laughing so hard that she kind of fell back and that old couch you had in your family for generations, I might of buckled under the pressure. SORRY!" Len and Rin yell as they run from the furious Meiko.

"So that's all," Miku smiles as the others walk off and leave her lagging behind.

She laughs and her eyes have dark circles under them and her head spins 360°. Goodbye…

_**Mwahahahaha!**_

Author's Note: About the irn bru thing. My grandparents went on holiday and everyone else had irn bru cans with them, they wouldn't put them down. Odd right? Nope! A thing of whiskey can fit in the can perfectly. Apparently, but don't get any idea's!

Happy all Hallows Eve!


End file.
